40. His Butler, Colleague
His Butler, Colleague (その執事、同僚, Sono Shitsuji, Dōryō) is the fortieth episode of the Kuroshitsuji anime, and the fourth episode of Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus. Summary Dagger takes Ciel Phantomhive away to practice. Sebastian Michaelis goes to talk with William T. Spears in private. In the meantime, Joker informs the other first-string members, save Snake, that Father needs more "sweets for the main event," and tells them that they will carry out the deed that night. Elsewhere, William complains that he, an administrator, is forced into field duty to clean up after "a certain prat" in the Retrieval Division while he is suspended. Sebastian questions the special circumstances that have dispatched William to do undercover work, and assures him that he has no interest in "cheap souls"; he states that the hungrier he is, the more satisfying his dinner will be. Then, William admits that, in the next few days, the Grim Reapers, plan to review a large number of souls in this area. Wielding his Death Scythe, he threateningly says that if Sebastian interferes he will be cut down. Ciel arrives, announcing that Dagger wants to see the both of them. He and Sebastian agree to stay out of William's business, and vice versa. While the first-string members perform, Sebastian and Ciel move objects, with the latter struggling. At night, Joker gives the tent assignments: Ciel will be in Tent Eight with his roommate Freckles; Sebastian will be in Tent Nine with his roommate William. Ciel is worried, as he and Sebastian will not be able to take action as effectively while separated. Sebastian and William are repulsed at the idea of rooming together. In Tent Eight, Freckles asks for the top bunk and points out Ciel's proper English, to which Ciel credits the proficiency in the language to having been in service most of the time. Freckles offers him a Funtom Corporation candy, to celebrate their meeting, and encourages him to do his best. Meanwhile, William claims the bottom bunk and draws a line in the ground with his Death Scythe, to signify his property that Sebastian is prohibited from trespassing. He comments that unlike demons, Grim Reapers need to sleep, and forbids him from disturbing his sleep. Later that night, the first-string members, except for Snake, head out. Sebastian is about to tail them but is stopped by William. Sebastian remarks that William should be aware of what is happening; William responds that that matter is out of his purview—it is Ronald Knox's responsibility. He mentions his discomfort with Sebastian wandering about without Ciel, and Sebastian lies back down, noting that Ciel did not order him to shadow the Noah's Ark Circus troupe anyway. In the city, a little girl approaches a Scotland Yard officer, who advises her to go home out of concern regarding the recent kidnappings. She begs him to buy flowers and implies that if she does not manage to sell all her flowers, her mother will be severely disappointed. The officer complies, and is called a "soft touch," by the other officer; the former replies that the girl reminds him of his daughter Emily. The girl is running off merrily with the coins the officer gave her; she is joyful that she can help pay for Jimmy's medicine. She is, then, attracted by a Noah's Ark Circus poster, and Joker's music. The troupe dazzles her with their individual acts; she is gulled into entering a carriage that would supposedly take her to Dreamland and drops her coins while walking over to it in a daze. Before she can get into the carriage, however, the officer from earlier discovers a coin he has given her, and he rushes over to her. All she can perceive of him, though, is a cartoon police bear, as she is utterly bewitched. Jumbo kills the officer from behind; instead of blood, the girl sees confetti pooling out of his head. Other officers are murdered by Dagger, but the girl believes that, again, cartoon police bears are exploding into confetti. Beast eliminates an officer with her whip. The delighted girl applauds each death. Joker cajoles her to enter the carriage, and she does. She is then, taken away. A greatly wounded officer is about to shoot the carriage, but Doll attacks him from behind. He grabs onto her leg, and she uncertainly demurs from killing him; Joker completes the task for her and warns her that she should never hesitate. The next morning, Fred Abberline and the officers examine the crime scene; he expresses his frustration with being too late once again. On a nearby roof, Ronald, having swiftly collected the souls, decides to party. At the Noah's Ark Circus camp, Freckles wakes up Ciel. After scrambling to dress himself Ciel poorly peels potatoes. Sebastian fixes the bandage Ciel wears on his right eye, and Freckles and the other members laugh at Ciel for having Sebastian help him. Ciel commands Sebastian to restrain from treating him like his master while they are there, and the latter begins doing as such by directing the attention on Ciel's unfavorably peeled potatoes; he suggests that they fry the peeled bits and make fish and chips. Soon after, Ciel and Freckles hurry to grab food; Freckles succeeds in attaining a plateful, while Ciel is only able to get bread. Freckles, subsequently, shares his food with Ciel. While eating, he praises Sebastian's cooking. Shortly after devouring his meal, Freckles declares that they must practice. In the practice tent, Ciel fails in his various endeavors, and Freckles wonders what has happened to the balance he displayed during his entry test. Freckles, then, voices his admiration for Sebastian's and William's skills. Following practice, Freckles leads Ciel to the shower, and the latter is appalled that all the male members are bathing via pouring buckets on their persons in the same room. Freckles tells Ciel to undress in order to wash his back, but Ciel adamantly refuses. The conflict has Freckle falling down on Ciel; he seizes the opportunity to lift Ciel's shirt and inadvertently discerns his slave mark. Ciel dashes off to an inconspicuous spot. Sebastian drapes a towel over the shivering Ciel and discloses that he has brought a change of clothes. Ciel shows his disdain for the lifestyle he is forced to endure, and Sebastian asks if he is going to give up already, adding that it is unlike him to allow "such trifles" to drive him mad. Ciel recalls his horrid past, and asserts that, naturally, it is unlike him, the head of the Phantomhive family, to live in such abject conditions. He states that once they are done with the case, they will leave at once, and Sebastian agrees. Characters in Order of Appearance *William T. Spears *Sebastian Michaelis *Ciel Phantomhive *Dagger *Beast *Joker *Peter *Wendy *Freckles *Doll *Ronald Knox Trivia *The scene in which the little girl is kidnapped by the circus members was added on Yana Toboso's request who had originally intended to include it in the manga.http://akumadeenglish.tumblr.com/post/156270457861/yana-tobosos-involvement-in-book-of-circus References Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus